Japan Here I Come!
by trollypop
Summary: Say hello to Marty Ortiz, a new transfer student who's a nice guy...wait GIRL! HideyoshixOC Summary kinda bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people out there! If there are people who have read my last story, sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've been really busy with night rally, community service, my trip to Puerto Rico, homecoming and even more community service. I even just came back from a community service job today! So yea… please forgive me people who actually like my story. Which I appreciate! This is a story that I've been wanting to write about and found the time to actually write it. Also there isn't enough Baka to Testo stories with a HideyoshixOC , let's get started!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: JAPAN HERE I COME!**

**" Martha! Behave yourself over there! Drink eight glasses of water everyday! Don't skip meals and brush your teeth and-" yelled my mom.**

**" Yeah yeah mom! Don't worry so much!" I shouted.**

**" I love you sweety! Have fun!".**

**" Love you too." Well that was pretty embarrassing. My mom just had to yell all of those things so everyone in the whole airport could hear. I just waved to her while boarding theplane. You see, I won a scholarship to go to a school in Japan. Really random right, well I guess the school really likes my sports skills and my math is pretty good to, not that I'mbragging. So now I'm on a plane, free of charge, to go to Japan for one year. Oh yeah, I need to introduce myself, duh. Well you know my first name but my whole names MarthaOrtiz. I really prefer to be called Marty though. I'm what you would call freakishly tall for a girl, tan, and really short black getting comfortable in my coach seat I start getting goose bumps. I mean, I'm getting a free trip to Japan for goodness sakes. I remember going on vacation there a couple ofyears ago but that was when…. No, don't think about it Marty! I got over it and this is supposed to be happy! Phew, anyway after my little rant I'm still juiced (for some people whodon't know what that means, its excited). This plane really can't go fast enough.**

**I know you all thinking "why are you so excited to go somewhere where you don't know anyone?" Well that's not true. I have a Japanese friend who visited Puerto Rico and shewas a neighbor in our apartment. She's a little older but we quickly became friends anyway. Well she moved back to Japan a while ago but we still stay in touch. I told her I wasgoing to stay in Japan for a while and she immediately said I could stay at her apartment with her and her brother. She can be really persistent and wouldn't take no for an I really did need somewhere to stay, and I don't want to be a berden on my mom. So I'm not completely lonely, also my mom will most likely call everyday. Also I can make new friends! Well I might as well get some sleep since we won't be landing for another 13 hours. As I look at the window I whisper " Goodbye Puerto Rico, see you in a year."**

**

* * *

SOOO? Please review and suggestions are also welcome. Also sorry if there are grammar errors!  
**

** -Trollypop XD**


	2. Nice to Meet You Dude

Hey There! Wow! Two chapters in one week! Well I'm starting to actually update but I might stop my other story. SORRY! But anyway, this chapter might not be the best chapter but it's longer then the last one! Sorry for grammar mistakes in advance. SOOO let's get started!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Nice to Meet You, DUDE!

"Aki-kun! Can you come here, I have something important to talk to you about!" yelled Akira Yoshii.

"Be right there nee-san!" replied Akihisa Yoshii, the 17-year-old junior at Fumizuki Academy, he's also named the probationary student. In other words…. And idiot.

"So what's up?" Akihisa asked.

"Well, one of my friends that I made in Puerto Rico received a scholarship to your school…"

"And?" Akihisa started to get a bad feeling.

"This person needs somewhere to stay so I offered for them to stay here."

"Nee-san! Why did you decide by yourself, you could have consulted with me first!"

"Aki-kun you're getting restless, minus 20 points"

"I'm very sorry" he says while bowing deeply.

"Well it's too late to discuss it since they are coming today. Also you will come with me to pick them up at the airport."

"Yeah, okay. I know there's no arguing with you"

Akihisa just gives up and goes with his sister to get the special guest. They get on the train and Akihisa asks. "So, what's this person like. You know their name or even if they speak Japanese?"

"Well their name is Marty Ortiz and is really good at sports. That's the reason Marty got into your school also with Marty's great math skills. Marty can probably tutor you in math, Aki-kun."

'Wow, Marty must be a really cool guy' Akihisa thought.

Well they finally made it to the airport and waited for Marty to get off the plane. There were surprisingly many people coming out of the plane.

"Hey Aki-kun, should we have brought a poster with Marty's name on it?" Akira suggested.

"No way! That's really lame Nee-san. I think Marty-san would get embarrassed if you did that!"

"Jeez Aki-kun! I thought it was a good idea. Also Marty wouldn't get embarrassed by something like that." Akira pouted.

"Anyway, you never told me what Marty looks like."

"Well you'll know immediately when you see Marty"

"What do you mean? Is he really strange looking?"

"Well…. Wait, did you say "he"? Aki-kun, I probably wasn't clear when I was describing Marty, Marty is a-"she was cut off by a loud yell.

"Akira-san!" yelled Marty as she ran up to the two siblings. She was wearing blue side stripped basketball shots with a big baggy black t-shirt with a white sun on it. Also she wore a pair of blue and black Jordans.

"Sorry, it took so long to find you. You should have had some kind of sign or something with my name on it." She stated.

"See Aki-kun! Marty wouldn't care and it is helpful!"

Akihisa just sweat dropped at the remark. When he saw Marty, the first thing that came to his mind was COOL! In Akihisa's eyes, he saw Marty as a tall, tan, and handsome faced guy. Another thought in his mind was 'Damn, this guy will go to my school, I hope Himeji-san doesn't fall for him'.

"Oh, you must be Akihisa-kun, nice to meet you. I heard much about you from Akira-san. I'm Marty; I hope we can be great friends! Can I call you Aki-kun?" exclaimed Marty. Akihisa just started and gawked at Marty. 'Oh no! He also has a great personality! Himeji-san will fall for him for sure now!' Akihisa thought.

" Ummm hello? Aki-kun?" Marty starts waving a hand in Akihisa's face. Then he snaps out of it.

"Ah sorry, you just look really cool and all. And sure we can be friends!"

"Really? Thanks! I'm not really that cool. If you didn't hear me by the way, the names Marty Ortiz. Nice to meet you dude."

"Yea likewise." Akihisa goes to whisper in Akira's ear. "Hey, Nee-san, what does "dude" mean?" Akihisa asks.

"Oh, it's just what they call friends in the states." Akira explained.

"It's nice to see you again Akira-san! I really missed you after you moved!" Marty said while hugging Akira.

"Nice to see you to Marty-chan!" While they have their little reunion, Akihisa thinks 'Wow, foreigners really do like to hug'.

After the reunion hug, they go get Marty's luggage and get another train ticket. While waiting for Akira and Akihisa to pay, she thinks 'Okay, I made one friend already! I think living in Japan will be a breeze from here on out'.

* * *

Okay, chapter two is finished. Probably won't update till after Christmas. Happy Holidays to all my readers and please review!

-Trollypop XD


	3. Lost in Japan, Great

Japan, Here I Come! chapter 3

**Sorry everyone! I haven't updated in like half a year. I really haven't had any motivation so... Please don't kill me! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Marty POV

Right now Akira-san, Aki, and I are traveling in a subway to get to my temporary home. Okay, so I am officially in Japan and its really cool looking! I mean I haven't been here for like 10 years, and a lot has changed. It was really surprising when Akira-san told me that she lived where I visited before. But of course I didn't tell her since it would bad memories would come back. Ugh! I'm thinking about it again!

" so Akira-san, how have you been since I last saw you?"

" oh well nothing much has happened except looking over my Aki-kun!" she says reaching to hug Akihisa.

"Jeez Nee-San! You're so embarrassing!"

"Being embarrassed by family: minus 10 points."

"NO! I am extremely sorry." Aki bows really low.

"Hahaha! I see you haven't changed much Akira-San!" I say. Aki looks up with a confused face.

"What do you Marty-kun?" Aki asks.

I scratch the side of my head and say. "Well u see, I had to be prepared to come to Japan and needed a tutor to help me to speak the language and the customs. Akira-San went there for an abroad trip when she went to college so that's where we met. She used to do the same things to me and tell my mother if I wasn't doing well and if I did something wrong in manners so hehe." I look at him sheepishly.

" Oh well makes sense at how you know Nee-San, Marty-kun. But still wasn't it hard for you to get points taken! I can't watch my "special" magazines anymore with her around!" Aki said.

" Hey Aki-kun... I'm still here" Akira-san said with a menacing aura.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry!" said Aki and I at the same time. This reminded me of the times she would scold me for talking to her rudely. Back then I was a little punk and I admit it.

I look to my side at Aki and he looks at me, we start crying and fist bump while both thinking "Comrade!"

Akira-san then took out her notebook and said "Having a friendly moment without me: minus 5 points. You may not be a student of mine anymore Marty, but your mother told me to take very good care of you. Now how would she react with all of these points hmmm"?

My face pales just thinking of what my mother would do. "I am sorry Akira-sama!"

"That's better. Oh look we're here, Aki-kun help with Marty's things."

"Yea Ye- I mean of course Nee-san!" Aki said after Akira-san gave him a look. Nice save Aki. There were a lot of people here on a Saturday, so I have to make sure I don't get lost. I have a tendency to do that a lot, that's probably why Mom worries so much. While breaking out of my thoughts I look around and notice that Akira-san and Aki aren't next to me anymore.

"Well ain't that just dandy! My first hour here and I already get lost! Ugh, hope they realize before they completely leave me here. I mean, it can't be that hard to find an abnormally large, dark skinned girl here…right?" I say to myself. I should stop talking to myself, people are staring. Great now I'm embarrassed, hope I'm not blushing too much.

"Ummm excuse me" said a boyish accent behind me. I turned around to see a boy; well I'm pretty sure it's a guy. He was so cute he looked like a girl at first glance but by the way he dressed I could tell he was a boy. Not that I could talk about clothes and gender but anyway it was a guy.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked. The boy looked down kind of embarrassed. How cute!

"Well I heard your conversation to your umm self and you said your lost right?" the boy said. Now I was looking down embarrassed.

"Hehe, you heard that? Yes I am lost and am just waiting for my friends that I WAS with." I said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I can't just leave a foreigner to look after him. My name is Kinoshita Hideyoshi, nice to meet you." He bowed while saying. Oh yea you're supposed to bow to.

"Oh yea, my name is Marty Ortiz, nice ta meet cha." I bowed back and smiled. He smiled back and I thought it was soooo cute! I felt my face becoming hot, if only I were that cute.

"Oiiii Marty! Where are you?" Aki yelled. They finally realized I wasn't behind them.

"Looks like my friends are here, hope to see you around some time. Can I call you Hideyoshi?" I asked.

"Sure, see you around Marty-kun." Hideyoshi said. "Bye!" We both said.

I really hope I do see him again; I don't want to meet a new friend and then never see them again. I caught up with Akira-san and Aki and said sorry that I got lost. Then we started walking the way to the apartment.

"You really do get lost easily don't you?" Aki said.

"Well it's my first day, jeez." I pouted. Akira-san showed me to my room and where the bathroom and everything is. I told them I was going to sleep since my jetlag was starting to affect me. Lying in my bed, I think that today was a pretty good start except for the whole getting lost thing. But I did get one good thing out of that. And with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Hideyoshi POV

Well Marty-kun was a breath of fresh air. He seemed really charismatic and was really handsome. I wish I looked like him, but I look just like a girl. I wonder if I could get some pointers from him. Oh well, I have a feeling we are going to meet again soon anyway.

* * *

**Well that ends chapter Three! I am feeling new inspiration and I won't wait 5 months to update like before. At least I hope so. Please review, it gives me motivation!**


End file.
